Hotel Matignon
The Hotel of Matignon is the headquarters of the French government, President and Prime Minister of France. All decisions that effect France are made here. You may RP here if you desire. RP Zone "Other than the Accident of '98 we have no records of any metahuman activity Mr.President", Prime Minister François Fillon says as he conversations with President Bush over the phone. "Even then, that global catastrophe didn't effect the French Republic that much, even with the hypothesized source living among us", he continues to say as he swirls the phone's cord around his fingers. "A meeting already? Well I'll book flight plans as soon as I can. Yes. Rendez-vous donc", he ends as he hangs up the phone and glances over to the Presient of the French Republic. "He wants us to be meet in the United Republic next week", Fillion says. "The States have revived a massive increase in metahumans", the president exclaims as he sits on a couch a few feet away from the Prime Minister as he sits comfortably, with one leg folded on the other. "Not to mention our very own metahuman on our hands. Travis Generation is said to be responsible for most of the world's deaths in '98". "I just wish we don't have to continue to stress over these freaks!", Fillion says as he massages his temple. The president then walks up to his desk as he calmly smirks. He would then grab a bottle of wine along with two glasses as he begins to pour some wine into them. "The sooner we get this over with the better", he says as he hands Fillion a glass. "For the French Republic and hopefully the world", he says as he cheers and takes a sip. He would then make a abrupt cough as a hand appears through his stomach. "Que se passe-t-il!!!", the prime minister would say as he falls over in his chair. "Sorry to intrude, but I had to take care of a little business if that's ok with you", a man of large stature says as he dons a navy blue and grey spandex suit, decorated with shoulder spikes and a skull running from his chest down to his naval. He looked threatening as he donned a utility belt of dangerous weapons and a cape that dragged behind him. However his jason vorhees like mask sent a message of fear right into the Prime Minister's belly. "Don't worry, my business is not to kill you too", he says as he grabs the bottle of wine and pours it over his blood covered gauntlet. "W-what do you want?", Fillion ask with a look of fear across his face. "Hmph", the man says as he grabs Fillion by the collar and easily lifts the man up. "I want that same look of fear on your face to dwell over this world. I want people to know that the fallacious time you call peace will be taken over by fear, the only thing that makes this world a better place". "Sir, you can call me Deathwatch", he says. Police Nationale squad cars and mopeds would scatter in front of the Hotel Matignon as news crews and reporters arrived in droves to try to get any details on new information. "Fils due pure!", the captain of the squadron says in a irritated fashion. "I want to find this son of a bitch and lock him up for the rest of his life. Reste de sa vie!" After running for about five or so minutes, Travis finally reached Hotel Matignon. Noticing the crowd of crew's and reporters as well as police, he scoped the area for openings. When he saw very few, Travis grabbed hold of the two tallest people in the back of the crowd and propelled himself over all of them, landing infront of the door to the hotel standing with both his arms crossed. If anyone could read his thoughts, he'd be saying "Nailed it." As Travis would make his way inside, he would see police tape covering the Hotel Matignon as police and other officials conversated in an attempt to describe the criminal. "Do you tend to sneak into investigations everywhere?", a man would ask as he came up from behind Travis. The man wore a long yellowish brown trench coat with a large collar that stuck up behind his neck. He also wore a red vest that seemed to be topped onto a dark brown bullet proof vest with a beautiful small emerald stitched into the front of the collar. The man looked to be in his mid to late fifties, sporting a full head of grey hair and a large beard. "It's dangerous here you know". Travis paid very little attention to the man talking, sizing up the building while his eyes moved like that of a super computer. When he had finished, he turned to look at the man. "Yeah I know that, its why I'm here." He looked back at the building, then at the entrance. "Do you know if anyone is still inside, including the killer?" He asked, putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "No, he managed to get away before we could arrive", he would say as he stands next to Travis and watches the investigation. "He escaped with the prime minister and left no traces behind for us to tale pursuit. Whoever this individual is, he's very skilled in is work. We don't know what he's trying to accomplish, but we have to put a end to him before he can do any further harm". The man would then turn to Travis and extend his hand to the boy. "Smith. Detective Maximilian Smith", he says. "Travis. Travis Generation" The teenager turned to him halfway, uncrossing his hands to deliver a firm handshake. "Yeah sure, I'll be willing to help with that. Can you or one of your men show me where the president was killed?" Travis asked Maximilian Smith, looking back at the cops and spotting some familiar faces between them. He was not liked by the police force, mainly due to how he handled situations over how they would. Most of the time his method did work out for the best, but it didn't stop them for getting on his case. "Cornett take the boy to the crime scene upstairs", he says as he pulls out his phone and begins ticketing with it. "I'm not bringing a child into a police investigation", Cornett responds only to get a solemn look from Detective Smith. "Amende", he responds in a irritable fashion. "Cette petite peste de falcon", he says to Travis as he leads him upstairs. As they reached the Prime Ministers's headquaters, Cornett would open the room's door before abruptly shutting it. "Don't touch anything", he says to Travis. "Yeah but this kid could kick you around this hotel and then some." Travis said outloud with a smile on his face, following Cornett as he follows him upstairs, ignoring his ovbiously rude comments. In the split moment he had the door open, Travis would slip inside and wave back to Cornett. "Don't worry I won't touch anything....that doesn't spark my intrests." He said, examining the room from top to bottom. "Stupid Kid , cesser d'être une telle nuisance!", Cornett would say as he would open the door and run in to stop Travis from touching anything. "If you were to damage or lose any type of evidence we might have to find this guy the prime minister is as good as dead", he says as a voice appears on the radio on his waist. "Officer Cornett", Detective Smith would say. "What is it Detective?", he asked as he picked up his radio. 'You and the boy come downstairs at once", he would say in an urgent tone. "Deathwatch just appeared on TV!". Cornett would run downstairs quickly as he would grab Travis's hand to make their way to Detective Smith. "Oh mon....", Cornett would say as Deathwatch appeared on the television. "Greetings to the citizens of France. I come to you in these fraughtful times to let you all know that everything will be fine. You see, your precious Prime Minister will live....for now. All I need is my demands met in an indefinite amount of time. I only want what's best for France....best for the world. However, human nature and tendencies make the clock tick backwards as we regress in these times. I won't go much into it because most of you are selfish clods who will turn on each other when fear steps in front of you. You throw each other to the dogs and leave your "closest friends" or "family" left for dead. We should be able to stand up to fearful times and grow stronger through these experiences. You see, the human race is made up of a bunch of weak minded cowards who can't fight for themselves. However, we should evolve into something greater.....more powerful. I am disgusted by the fact that the world tries to rid themselves of Metahumans, an evolved species that will deliver us from our feeble problems in this world. Hehe, I'm simply ranting on now. If you want to see Fillion alive you will meet my demands", Deathwatch says as he moves to the side to show a battered and bruised Fillion tied up to a chair. "All you have to do is drop your futile government and bow down to the rule of Deathwatch! I'll make us all stronger...better! Years ago the world was protected by the metahumans known as the Guardians. Well now....metahumans will rule what was once so safeguarded. Hmph, someone knows what I'm specifically talking about and I bet he's watching right now. Have the man known as Ricky Anderson arrive at my destination and confront me. We have some.....unfinished business to attend to....", Deathwatch would say as the signal would cut out. "My god....", Detective Smith would say as the broadcast ended. "I'm going to go do my best to find the location of the broadcast. Cornett keep this place guarded while I'm gone", he would say as he would quickly walk out of the Hotel Matignon. "Huh, so this guy wants to see my grandfather? I wonder why that is." He said, listening to Deathwatch closely. Once he had finished, Travis turned to Cornett, grabbed him by the wrist, and squeezed until he heard a breaking sound. "That's for talking trash to me in French, la pouffiasse." Travis then turned to the Detective and pointed North from their location. "If what I saw from the room was correct, he's probably gone north from here. I'mma go check south, and others should go east and west." He then walked out of the building and took out south, but not before taking Cornett's radio to stay in touch with Detective Smith. Detective Smith would come to a halt before turning around to face Travis. "No boy, don't follow me", he says to him with a stern look on his face. "You need to go retrieve your grandfather as he most likely knows where Deathwatch is currently located. Besides if we don't meet his demands the prime minister will be killed without action", he says as he walks toward his car. "Do this for me Travis and find Ricky if you must", he says before getting in his vehicle and quickly driving off. Travis stopped mid run and turned to look Detective Smith. He clearly pondered the idea in his head, and gave a long sigh before standing up. "Fine, I'll go get him. It's better than running around alone, randomly finding him, probably getting my ass kicked before you guys can come for backup, getting the prime minister killed and being left to take the blame, then having a bunch of people hate me." He said outloud, heading back the way he came to go get his grandfather. Midway to his grandfather's home however, Travis had a thought. "If I were to try and get home now, the odds are he'd probably already beat Deathwatch and be on T.V...screw that! But the question remains...if I were Deathwatch....where would I...." He pondered, before noticing the clock tower in the distance "...be?" With a smile, he began running towards Tour du Temps, knowing Deathwatch would have to be there. Category:Heroes United Category:Location Category:RP Zone Category:Milky Way RP Zone Category:Milky Way Category:Solar System RP Zone Category:Solar System Category:Earth RP Zone Category:Earth Category:Europe Category:France Category:Paris